Méchant Sourire
by ZilaAssanaDyre
Summary: The forbidden fruit is the kind that tastes the best; Light knows this only too well. Incest Sayu/Light.
1. Black

Disclaimer-I don't own Death Note or the character within.

Yes, it's and incest story involving Light and Sayu. If you don't like, leave already.

This will be a series of mostly one shot drabbles based on the Forbidden 30 fan fiction group.

Prompt 5-Black

Summary-You can't always have what you want…

**

* * *

**

**Forbidden**

He shouldn't feel this way about her,

he does.

**Need**

He shouldn't have to clench his teeth together when she smiles shyly up at him,

but he's forced to.

**Overrun**

He shouldn't be watching the clock for the moment she comes home from school, so he can resume obsessively watching her every move.

But he watches

**Jealousy**

He shouldn't feel the overwhelming need to ask for the pictures and names of the boys she and her friends talk about.

But he feels it.

**Eager**

He shouldn't be so excited for the moment when she knocks on his door asking for help with her homework,

But he is

**Secret**

He shouldn't gaze periodically at her underneath his eyelashes while he helps her with quadratic equations.

But the glances continue.

**Desire**

He shouldn't get the overwhelming urge to crush her against the wall and kiss her senseless when she bites her lips,

But the urge lingers.

**Obsessed**

He shouldn't stand outside the door listening to her sing while she showers,

But the eavesdropping goes on.

**Platonic**

He shouldn't smile cynically when she calls him "Big Brother." She always calls him that, never once has it just been 'Light.' And that's certainly not how he sees himself. He should,

But he can't seem to find it in himself to feel that way.

**Innocence**

He shouldn't sneak in her room at 4 o'clock in the morning and watch her sleep. Brush her hair out of her face. Fight with himself whether he should slide the blanket up or down. He knows if she wasn't who she was he would just rip the blanket off and do whatever he wished. But she wasn't just anyone, and it wasn't like that with her. _Couldn't_ be like that with her.

But he still fought himself.

**Crave**

He shouldn't have dreams about her that involve moaning and biting and sweat.

But he still wakes up in the morning with the tell tale sign that his dreams are true.

**Dark**

He shouldn't be in l(ust)ove with his little sister. The person that he is supposed to protect and tease mercilessly,( without doing it just to see her pout) and watch walk down the aisle to get married( he gets so angry when he thinks about another man with her that he wants to punch a hole through the wall.)

But he _does_ feel all these things for her, as much as he tries to deny them.

_Oh_, but he does.

* * *

This will be continued in the next chapter.

By the way, you can blame my sudden infatuation of this couple on Dilluted Thoughts. Yes it's all yoooour fault! But really, THANK YOU!

Pretty sure Light/Sayu is my OTP now…YEP.

Review please!


	2. White

This is a sort of continuation of Black, hence the opposite color.

Prompt 6-White

Summary: ...But sometimes you do.

(Reason it looks long is because of the awesome authors note at the bottom…just thought I'd be nice and not get your hopes up.)

XxXxXxX

**Want**

He loudly proclaims how much of a genius he is that he was able to get his sister to actually achieve a passing math score when she shows him her grades,

Just to see her smile.

**Flooded**

He taps his fingers together impatiently as he counts down the moment she'll walk through the door, yes he has it down to an exact science.

When it comes to her, he'll do anything.

**Green**

He considers stealing her yearbook and just putting every single boys name in his Notebook, it would just make things so much more uncomplicated. Well, when it came to his sister anyway.

He almost does it when she's at a friends house, but Ryuk warns him that it will just add suspicion if he kills all the boys in his sisters school. He grudgingly agrees.

**Ready**

He makes sure everything is in perfect order. The pencils are in a line on his desk, he has two chairs ready, the calculator is sitting on his bed(not that he needs it.) He hears the loud knock and the timid voice on the other side. Usually she's loud and rambunctious, but lately she'd been acting like a kitten around him.

This is strange, as she is mostly hyper while within his proximity.

**Truth**

She catches one of his glances, he expects her to be weirded out, or at the very least be snarky and ask him if he sees an equation on her face.

She blushes,

He hopes.

And he feels something is about to happen that he wasn't counting on.

**Taste**

She bites her lip when she's confused, he clenches his hands on the back of her chair in order to keep the brother-sister relationship intact.

Not that he'd mind if it went another way.

**Fixated**

She's singing again, and he's listening. This is one of those moments he's exceedingly grateful that his parents room is situated downstairs. They would think it was rather odd to find him listening at the door while his naked sister was on the other side.

Would she find it just as odd as they?

**Irresistible **

She stops singing and he gets ready to leave, figuring she's finished with her shower. He stops in his tracks when she moans something. Just one little word.

"Liiight…Ngh."

He smirks in triumph, and is sure that Ryuk can see his eyes flashing scarlet.

**Corrupt**

He sneaks into her room again, it's late and his parents won't hear him. He goes through his usual routine of brushing her hair out of her face, fighting with himself over the blanket. This time it's much easier to squelch the voice out, only this time it's the one that tells him not to do anything he'll regret.

He pulls the blankets down slowly so she won't wake up and scream. He takes in her curves, still not fully developed at only 15 years old. She's still gorgeous.

He hears her groan groggily when he slides his hand up her shirt and lightly rub circles on the skin of her stomach.

She opens her eyes and gasps when she see's him. She doesn't yell, and he is surprised. One would usually not be too happy to find their elder sibling practically feeling them up.

"W-what are you doing big brother?" She stutters and sounds deliciously winded.

He smirks down at her," Why do you call me that? When you're in the shower you seem able to moan my name quite adequately."

He watches as her face turns a pretty shade of red, his favorite color. If there's anything that makes him want her, it's when she blushes. That stirs him like nothing else can.

"Come now_ Sayu_," she blushes even more," I heard you call me by my name, can't you do it now?"

She bites her lip and it takes everything in him to not pounce on her at that very moment. Patience, you'll get what you want soon enough.

"I…Um, I don't think…I-I mean."

He can't stand it any longer. He grabs her by the shoulders and roughly molds their lips together.

Her lips are like nothing he's ever tasted before. Peaches…and a hint of milk? Haha, how accurate, peaches and cream.

This was wrong, but how could something that tasted so decadent be seen as so sinful?

Light doesn't care anymore. He doesn't care what his parents would think , he didn't care what Ryuk thought, he didn't even really care much of what Sayu thought. He just. didn't.

Care.

**Edge**

He wakes up the next morning with the same dream fresh in his mind. He had taken his little sisters innocence without a second thought, and she had whispered his name all night long in his ear(not big brother, not brother, just _Light.)_

There had been moaning and biting and sweat, just like usual, but something had been different. She had told him all the feelings she had been bottling up inside about_ him_. He remembered his dream self laughing and calling her silly.

He can still taste the remnants of the dream -peaches and cream-on the tip of his tongue. It tasted so real, he was almost able to convince himself that it had actually occurred.

Light opens his eyes, there is no bright light blinding him, so he knew it was well before daybreak. He glances down at the weight that is Sayu. They were both devoid of any clothes, and she was laying across him with a smile on her lips.

It hit's him that his dream had been real, all of it. Sayu had told him that she was acting strange around him because she wasn't sure how to act around a brother you have a crush on. He'd proceeded to take her like a hungry lion viciously sinking it's teeth into it's prey.

He smirks at his victory, he knew she would come around soon enough. He brushes her hair away from her face and thinks about waking her up for another round. He decides against it, they have all the time in the world, he can wait.

It was wrong, it was sinful, it was forbidden.

It was right, it was beautiful, it was breathtaking.

He knows people will judge them harshly, but all he needs are their faces and names and they'll disappear quite nicely from this world. Sayu wouldn't know it, but she was going to help him bring about the New World. She would stand by him as he destroyed all evil and created the land for the good. She was with someone who could be deemed as practically a God.

And at only 15 years old.

**Satiated**

The forbidden fruit always tastes the best; Light knows this only too well.

It tastes like peaches and cream, and sweat, and love, and bitterness, and bitten lips, hidden glances, and clenched teeth.

It tastes like Sayu.

* * *

There you go, the end of the two-shot drabble…thing.

But unrelated drabbles to come, so don't worry your little heads!

On a happy note-(BARF)

Tomorrow I am getting my wisdom teeth out , so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out. Hopefully it'll be soon. But I'm sure to be in the throes of a blissful drug induced coma for at least one day, so we shall see.

Holy I'm freaked out! I'm scared I'm gonna wake up in the middle of the procedure and feel all the pain, but not be able to move. Damn the movie Awake( or whatever) with (sexy!) Hayden Christensen for giving me ideas!

With my bad luck my dad'll walk in and want to kill me. I can see it now:

Wisdom teeth killer: mortal kombat voice: FINISH HEEER!

The Father: Stabs me in the throat with a toothpick

Not a very awesome way to die, huh? Now imploding, that's the way to go…

But I digress, Review!


	3. Amuse

Prompt 16-Amuse

Summary-Green isn't your best color, but it'll do.

xxxxxxx

_O! beware, my lord, of jealousy; It is the green-eyed monster which doth mock The meat it feeds on. _

_William Shakespeare _

XXXXX

Sayu looked at him with amusement in her eyes. He was helping her with homework again, but she hadn't been making it easy.

"Light, did you fail to notice that thing sticking into the back of my chair? Because _I _certainly am aware of it. It's practically skewering my spine!"

Light leaned into her even more, furthering the problem she was facing. She could hear the smirk in his voice as he replied, " I did just happen to notice that my dear _little sister_. What, is it really bothering you that much? Hmm, I'm quite comfortable where I am, guess you'll have to rectify the situation yourself."

If Light was one to cheer "GLEE" Sayu knew that's exactly what he would be doing at that very moment.

She turned sharply in her chair and grabbed the back of his knees in a swift motion, unbalancing him. He crashed onto the floor, and she turned back to his calculator with a smirk of her own planted firmly across her face.

"Geez Sayu, why'd you do that? You just have to ruin all of my fun don't you." She could taste the mocking tone in his voice.

She turned to him and tossed her math book at his head ,which he caught before it was able to mar his face.

"I was rectifying the situation, just like you told me to do silly."

He eyed her discontentedly, " Yeah, but I didn't mean throwing me to the ground, and you know it." His expression once again turned to one of glee," Sayu I help you with your homework without asking for so much as a thanks, I think it's time I got something in return, don't you?"

She rolled her eyes at him trying to manipulate her. He was good, she'd give him that.

"Fine, fine. The sooner you help me finish this the sooner I'll give you what you want, you weirdo."

He scrambled up from where he'd been sitting(had been pushed) and proceeded to help her finish in precisely ten minutes.

"Okay, I helped you, know it's your turn."

She raised a brow at him, but complied. She really didn't understand why he wanted _that_ from her, of all things. She lowered to her knees and scrunched her nose up at his even more impressive height, now. He seemed to be trying to contain his excitement at what she was about to do.

"Hurry Sayu, c'mon! I've been waiting long enough for you to give me this, I won't wait much longer before I force you to give it to me."

She shook her head and flopped onto the floor, reaching under her bed for the thing her brother had been trying to bargain out of her for days.

When she had it in her hands she returned to her feet and held it up for him to inspect. He scrunched his brow in a look of confusion at the picture.

"_That's_ the guy you've been going on about? He's not _that _great looking Sayu. I really expect you to heighten your standards from now on. I won't have my little sister going after little boys like him."

Sayu looked at the picture of the boy she had been crushing on for the past few weeks. She knew he wasn't exactly model material, but she didn't understand why her brother was so worked up over it. He looked annoyed, but he also had another look, a look that scared her-just a _bit._

He shook his head again in disappointment, and then his eyes lit up and he grabbed the picture from her hand. " Sorry Sayu but I've got a lot of homework I've gotta go over," he was now pushing her out of his room," so you will now have to leave me alone so I can get on with it."

He pushed her out the door and seemed to be on the brink of slamming it on her face when he halted mid step, " Oh…I also need to now his name as well. His _full_ name, Sayu."

She blinked at the complete merriment his face took on as he asked for the kids name, it was just not normal. Her brother was so _strange _sometimes.

She sighed and proceeded to try and haggle over the name. She may be only 15, but she wasn't stupid. She knew a situation where she could get something from her dear brother when it presented itself.

* * *

HAHA. What did you think the thing was poking at her back? It was his knee you pervs!

Eh, yeah. I love tricking the readers, it's my fun time.

Anyways, YES! I have survived the eeevil wisdom teeth man! Though I now resemble a chipmunk… but I'll take it! Rather that then to have a toothpick in my throat.

Next drabble coming soon…probably sooner with added prodment from you lovely reviewers


	4. Numb

Prompt 23-Numb

Summary- Kept my cool under lock and key, and I never shed a tear.

(This takes place at the end of Death note-when Light is dying-obviously.)

xxxxxxxxxxx

_For all sad words of tongue and pen, the saddest are these, 'It might have been.'_

_John Greenleaf Whittier_

XxXxXxXxXxX

He' starting to see white spots in his vision. He can't tell what it is at first, but then he realizes he's actually dying. It shouldn't be possible, he's practically a God! Then he recalls the word 'practically' and realizes that word usually takes on the meaning of not at all.

_He was a fool cloaked in the shadows of despair._

He knows it's not from the holes that are sprinkled all throughout his form, no, he knows it's not that. Ryuk told him when the time came, he would be the one to kill Light-to kill Kira.

He could feel his heart clench in an all consuming vice that was surely signifying his forthcoming end. He could feel something else clench his heart as well. Anger, bitterness, hatred perhaps?

Fear.

He could feel it sink it's gritty claws into his chest like the voracious creature it was. Eating away at his need to die with the last of his pride. He wanted to die feeling angry at the world, not sad he was leaving it's rotten walls.

But he knew. He was not afraid of dying just because he wasn't sure where he would be going, nor was he frightened of how he was to be judged. No that wasn't it at all.

Light could see the white even more now. It's pure hue was battling to take over the entire vicinity of his sight. God he hated that color. It may stand for everything he'd been striving for these past years- pureness and love, and peace- but he still wanted to paint it red.

It burned his retinas and seemed to be trying to suck him into it's depths whenever he looked at the damned _innocent_ color. It mocked him and glared and hated him with all it was worth.

It was Sayu's favorite color, ever since she was a child.

He figured that was most likely the reason he hated it so much, because Sayu loved it. Anything Sayu took an extreme liking towards, he would immediately have a distaste for. It just seemed the natural order of things.

Everything always came back to her. To Sayu.

He loves her so much, more than a brother should be allowed too. Not that he had ever permitted her to find out, it would just have made things much more problematic than they already were. But he was starting to wish he had told her even an inkling of how he yearned for her, day and night.

If he squinted he could almost see her in the white light. Her naïve little smile, eating potato chips and asking him for help with math. But as hard as he tried to convince himself she was there with him, he knew it was( _and never could have_) been possible.

He revered the color of crimson, went around saying that was the color that signified him.

She hated the color red, said it stood for the devil and all things evil. He countered saying that it also stood for passion, love, and sex. He remembered the blush she had graced him with when he'd mentioned the taboo word. He'd laughed at how her body was betraying her hatred of red by turning the very color she detested.

She said it was ironic he hated the color white, and thought that red symbolized him, because white directly meant light. He'd waved that off and argued that white also meant cowardice, surrender , and pureness. None of which even came close to what Light was.

She'd frowned but had not relented, she still hated red. And he still hated white (_but in reality he coveted it because white was what Sayu was_. _Innocence, peace, hope. _His_ hope.)_

He remembered some advice she'd given him quite a few years ago. But it had been so wise, so clever, that he still could remember the conversation.

He'd had a particularly tough time with L that day, and he was starting to lose steam. He was getting tired of fighting, tired of keeping himself masked. He wasn't about to quit, but he did feel like going on a killing spree with the notebook. Just walk through the streets and ask people their names. He was on the brink.

Sayu had walked into his bedroom that night about to tell him it was time for dinner. She had paused when she saw her brother laying on his bed with his face stuffed into his pillow, hands grabbing at his hair in an almost psychotic fashion.

Sayu had always been able to sense when Light was having a tough time with anything, and it was her simple words that got him through the ordeal, and many more that came.

"Big brother. However long the night, the dawn will break."

She had patted his leg consolingly, and without even asking questions, left the room. Those words she spoke to him that night ran though his head whenever he was feeling particularly maniacal.

He was thrown out of his reverie when his heart tightened even more, and the white further covered his sight. His favorite was red, huh? Now he was covered in the color. He was covered in arrogance, and danger, and anger, and he was covered in the wings of the devil.

He decided he didn't much like the color of red any longer.

He glanced outside and saw that the dawn was indeed breaking. But it wasn't breaking over another day for him, it was breaking over the end of his life, over the last of his breath. It was breaking over his heart.

He wanted to be covered in white, he didn't care if it meant the certain end for him. It was _her_ color, and if that was the last thing he would be able to experience, he wanted to be bathed in the light of her fake smile.

He welcomed the splotches now, and they hurried their travels as if they were afraid he would change his mind at the last moment.

He didn't regret taking all those lives, he didn't regret killing all those people. He didn't care that he had manipulated many people, molested their beliefs to get what he wanted.

All he regretted was that he had never had the opportunity to hold Sayu in his arms. He'd never been able to caress her face, or stare into her eyes, or argue over more colors.

He lamented the fact that the smile he was seeing was an untrue one, made up from the fabrics of his mind. The warmth he was feeling on his lips wasn't really her committing herself to him.

He knew this because as warm as it was becoming, he could still feel the pain in his heart. Not the literal pain of the heart attack, or the fear. But the pain that had been racing through his veins for years, the ache that attacked him late at night when he thought about Sayu. The pain of _what if..?_

He closed his eyes and could see nothing but white, everywhere and nowhere, all at once. He could feel ( _fooled himself_) hands smoothing his forehead.

"Sayu…I wanted to tell you." He bit the inside of his cheek and tried to hold his tears back. They were tears of anger, and bitterness, and disappointment. But most of all they were tears of l o v e.

"I..I don't hate white anymore. I really like it _now_…and-"

The fingers that were smoothing his forehead moved to his mouth, refusing to let him continue. Light felt the last of his pain leave him in the one tear that he allowed himself to weep.

The tear was filled with his fear, the hatred he'd felt for _himself _over the years, and the love he'd held for _her _over the years. It fell off his face and dissolved into a million tiny droplets, as did his breathing slow.

_I don't hate the color. I love it_ so _much. And I'm sorry Sayu. I'm just so-_

_Sorry._

* * *

Whoa. Thars some angst for you! I hate when I do angst, because I really don't think I pull it off very well. But my hands have a mind of their own I suppose! And I was listening to a veery sad song when I wrote this...so that might've added to it.

By the way, you can thank my speedy update to keem. She just updated her Misa/L story Dynamism, which inspired me to finish going over this chapter. GO.READ.NOW!

I recently got a review that said it was funny that my drabbles are so long. And I must agree, for calling them drabbles, they _are _rather long. But like with this story-I set out to write a half of a page and ended up with three instead. What can I say? I'm a maniac.

So….MY SUPER DUPER LONG DRABBLES…yep. Review and tell me your thoughts.

Ps- the advice Sayu gave to Light was an African proverb…I know, it's sad that I am not that awesome to have made it up myself. Boo.


	5. Taste

Prompt-Taste.

Summary-I can feel you inside my mind, eating at my very soul. To bad my self-control is weak. Too bad for you, I mean.

XxXxXxX

Of all the worldly passions, lust is the most intense. All other worldly passions seem to follow in its train. -Buddha Gotama

XxXxXxX

"Light..mffng!"

Hands clasping, tongues battle for dominance over one another.

"Sayu…Will you please shut up so I can proceed in ravishing you?"

Nimble fingers attempt to unbutton annoying safeguards on a shirt, they are playfully smacked away.

"Light, ahh….NO! Stop, mom and ddaaad, will be home soon. I don't want you to get caught with your hand stuck in the cookie jar, if ya know what I mean." She giggled at how silly it sounded.

His hands grabbed hers and pinned them above her head, he was sick of hearing her talk.

" Now, now, my young pupil. How will you learn anything if we keep cutting our little lessons short? That's like being stuck in the middle of an equation and knowing you have it wrong, but handing the paper in anyways. It's just not done Yagami."

"You know…uhnn."

He smacked her backside hard for the affront the had just been given.

" I _told_ you I wouldn't be tolerating that during my lessons Ms. Sayu . I am you're teacher in these matters, and as you teachers you are to refer to me as..?"

She could feel her heart beat increase as he gave her a smoldering look from beneath his lashes. She just couldn't resist adding a mocking tone to her voice as she reprimands herself.

"Ah, I apologize Yagami-Sensei. I'll try to not be so disrespectful henceforth."

He smirked and continued bombarding her senses with everything that is him. He took his shirt off and puts one of her hands lightly to his stomach muscles. Slowly he helped her caress him, lightly, but enough that he was able to feel the sensations.

"The lesson for today will be senses. The first sense we will learn about is touch. Follow my hand in what it does."

He smoothed his hand over hers and moved it's ministrations up and down his torso. This went on for a few minutes before she smacked his hand playfully off of hers and slipped her fingers under the top of his pants. He raised his brow at the flushed look she gave him and removed her fingers carefully.

"This is just the introduction lesson Sayu. We are just touching on the tip of our senses today. There will be time for more…intimate lessons later."

She frowned but beckoned for him to continue. He changed their positions so that she was sitting in his lap, straddling him.

"I believe I already introduced you to taste earlier, but let us talk about it for a moment. A brief overview, I suppose." He leaned down and gave her a somewhat chaste kiss, only dipping into her mouth to fight her tongue for a moment.

He pulled away and smirked at her pout, she was so easy to get riled up. " Now, I taste peaches and cream. That, my dear student, is what you taste of. Now, how about me?"

He once again tried to give her a short kiss, but this time she wasn't having it. She grabbed his hair, none to gently, and pushed their lips together insistently. His eyes widened at her impatience, but let her have her fun nonetheless. He was surprised at how eager she was being.

She pulled away first and licked her lips in contemplation. " I can't really explain it Li-I mean Yagami-sensei. You taste wonderful, like Eden almost. I'd be tempted to say it's the flavor of sin." She giggled quietly and laid her head on his chest. "Maybe what I'm tasting is apples," she mumbled.

Light could hear Ryuuk chortling in the vicinity, but he didn't care enough to check where the Shinigami was . He instead turned his attention to stroking the top of Sayu's head, in a most brotherly fashion. It almost disturbed him. Almost.

Not much could shake him these days.

" That's quite ironic, don't you think Sayu? I taste like sin, and that's exactly what we're

-apparently- doing this very moment. Just by being together we are seen as sinners by the people of this world."

Sayu merely mumbled into his chest and started to massage the parts of his back that she could reach in her current position.

Light wasn't paying much attention to her soft kneading, he usually would go off on these rants while "teaching" her. She had learned to just nod and agree with him.

"I mean people murder every day, but I think _some_ people would still say what we're doing is much more wicked than even that. Those _animals_ that pretend to be humans are out their raping and screwing disease ridden prostitutes, but they still seem to have more of a right then we do."

He set his chin on top of her head and bit his lip savagely, almost hard enough for blood to seep through his skin. Sayu caressed his forearms worriedly, she'd never heard him _this_ upset before.

He continued with a voice that grew harsher with each word that passed his lips. "It's high time the people of this world realize what can be truly accepted and what cannot be. They have to get their delusional heads out of the place that they like to call _a life _and understand things must change. They change, or things will get _bad_ Sayu."

She jumped in surprise at him speaking directly to her and nodded quickly. She had almost thought that he'd forgotten she was even there. Sayu had no idea what he meant by bad, but she had a feeling that he wasn't just saying it for no reason.

Light chuckled in her hair and pulled her away from him so he was looking into her eyes. He smirked, " Aw geez Sayu, I've wasted time spouting idealistic views to you for much too long…let's get back to the _real _lesson. Now I know I said earlier that we would get more in-depth with taste at a later date, but perhaps now would be as good a time as any-?"

He raised an eyebrow down at his laps and laughed lightly when her eyes bugged out and her lips made a perfect O of surprise.

"I haven't even got my pants off yet, close your mouth Ms. Eager." She pouted and smacked him sharply on the bicep.

But Light was done playing. He wanted to do this NOW, while they still had the time. He grabbed her arms and laid her so she was flush against him. She stared up at him with those same big eyes. He leaned down so his lips were right next to her ear and whispered a bit hoarsely, " Unless you want to get to the main attraction."

She gripped him to her so tight he thought he might burst. "Main attraction!" She breathed with a red flush painted beautifully on her cheeks.

He started to trail his fingers up her thigh when they both heard the front door opening. They froze at the sound of their moms voice. "Sayu, Light! Your dad needs help getting the groceries from the car, get down here!"

Light could feel Sayu practically deflate under him in disappointment. He wasn't gonna lie, he was pretty damn disappointed himself. He got off her and sat on the edge of the bed while she went to the mirror to fix her hair. He watched her reflection as she bit her lower lip trying to get her bangs to go just so.

He bit his own in conjunction. God his sister was so sexy when she wasn't even trying, it made it hard on him, seeing as he noticed every little thing she did. It wasn't fair, she made him sweat, and yearn, and _pine._ And what did she deal with? Nothing. He decided to change that immediately.

His voice was huskier than normal when he spoke, " Hurry up _little_ _sis_, don't want dear mother to get worried thinking we're doing something siblings shouldn't be doing."

Sayu paused fixing her hair and gazed at him through the mirror. He was giving her a _look_ through his lashes, a look promising that immoral things would be happening to her later. When he saw her breathless lips quiver in anticipation, he got up and practically skipped out of the room. His mission had been accomplished .He wondered when the agony of waiting to be jumped and ravished would get to her.

Being the eldest and having more experience than her was _wonderful._

XxXxXxXxX

Yeah waaaay less sad than that last one…ON TO THE APOLIGIES TO NOT SHOOT MEH!

OH MY GOD! I am sooo sorry this took forever to get out. I've just been extremely busy with school and holidays and life in general. I hope you liked this chapter and I'll try ( REALLY attempt) to update way sooner than this. If you think it'll help, you can threaten me in a review…or you could just review period. That's what got this out in the first place. YOUR reviews! Thanks!


End file.
